


Your Kiss and I Will Surrender

by DocSawbones



Series: Vamp Dan AU [2]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Herbert's weak for Vampy Dan and so am I, Horny bloodsucking, M/M, Vampire!Dan, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSawbones/pseuds/DocSawbones
Summary: Dan's hungry, but he might want something a little bit more.Title from "The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance





	Your Kiss and I Will Surrender

Dan is approaching Herbert again, in the lab. It's almost as if he's stalking prey, and in a way he is. His footsteps are quiet, to the point where Herbert doesn't notice them. Usually Dan comes down to the lab if he's feeling lonely, or if Herbert asks him to. Not this time, he has... other motives.

After the last few times of feeding off of him, Dan has noticed some interesting behaviors. Hell, for a week after the most recent feeding, Herbert couldn't look him in the eye. He wasn't exactly opposed to Herbert's reaction, yes it wasn't _normal_ , but it was flattering nonetheless. Dan couldn't deny having similar reactions, and those symptoms in Herbert's notes seemed eerily familiar to another, more intimate feeling. It took a bit of thinking, the way he so cleanly described it, made it seem like he hadn’t ever experienced this before. Of course he must’ve, Dan reasoned to himself, he went through puberty too.

Anyways. Creeping towards the ever so unaware scientist, Dan prepares himself for this plan. It’s not like he was starving, there were plenty of blood bags left aside for him, but warm blood, fresh blood, _Herbert’s_ blood, was so much more appealing to him right now. Judging by Herbert’s previous reactions, Dan could tell this was going to go well. A hand is placed on his shoulder, causing Herbert to flinch. He relaxes when he notices that it’s just Dan. “Need something, Cain?” Is all he says, as Dan walks around to stand behind him. No words are spoken on Dan’s end, he just presses himself close to Herbert, nuzzling his face into his partner’s neck. God, the smell of Herbert’s blood is magnificent to him, almost enough to make him bite down right now. No, no, Dan reminds himself, he has to wait. Instead, he grabs his roommate’s shoulders, pulling him away from his lab work. “Daniel-” Herbert is cut off as he’s guided to the wall, back pressing up against it, and Dan pressing up against him.

“I need you… your blood.” It’s hard to control himself, Dan’s face is buried in Herbert’s neck again. He almost sounds desperate. Of course, this affects Herbert in the best ways, because 1. Dan is so close to him, 2. Dan wants _his_ blood specifically, and 3. The only way for Dan to get to his blood is through biting.

“Oh, Danny…” Is what he tells him, face already starting to feel flushed. One hand moves around Herbert’s waist, keeping him close to Dan. Meanwhile, he’s nibbling at Herbert’s neck and jaw, mostly to tease the scientist. This continues until Herbert gives an almost desperate whine, a signal to Dan that he wants to be bitten, that he _needs_ to be bitten. What kind of man would Dan have to be to deny Herbert of this right? The right to be bitten by a vampire, who happens to be your very attractive roommate as well.

Finally, Dan lets them have what they both want. Nibbling down to a particularly special spot of Herbert’s neck, he takes a deep breath, then sinks his fangs in. Similar to last time, Herbert’s reaction is to nearly collapse. Unlike last time, he’s less restrained, moaning louder than he would admit. Blood spills from the punctures, staining the collar of Herbert’s shirt, making a mess of his neck. Dan slowly laps it up, keeping a tight grip on his roommate, and blissfully aware of the fact he’s gently rutting against him. The whimpers and soft, breathy moans Herbert makes are like music to Dan’s ears. Dan sucks on the bite mostly for good measure, but also to collect more blood from the punctures and to leave some lovely marks on Herbert’s neck.

At last, Dan pulls back from Herbert’s neck. Goddamn, he looks utterly wrecked. Herbert’s face is flushed, he’s breathing heavily, and there are plenty of other… symptoms that he’s dealing with. All Dan does is grin at him, blood still on his lips, and say, “Thank you for that, Herbert. I’ll be upstairs.” Taking his leave, Herbert only lingers in the lab for a few moments, before following after his roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> this took 4 hours and only listening to mcr. please kill me.


End file.
